


The World Turned Upside Down

by STUMPEDD



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/pseuds/STUMPEDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Modern College AU/Life AU)</p>
<p>From his first day at Princeton, Alexander knows who his friends, enemies, and lovers are. Too bad life isn't as simple as college</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Google translate hates me  
> but it loves you. Translate the french yourself thanks.  
> Also I will most likely update this everyday since its pre-written :0

Alexander Hamilton was always extremely punctual. That was his natural way. He was never late or never early, except for today. Today he had been held up by his slightly annoying foster parents and was late to the bus. He was there now, at around 10 pm. He walked into the dorm kiosk and received his key, climbing the five stories and crossing the long hall to his dorm. He looked at the door. 537. He put the key in and turned, pushing the door open. To his surprise, one side of the room was completely decorated yet no one was in there. Alex simply set his few things down, staring at his blank wall and sighing, angry that the rest of his stuff wouldn’t arrive until next week.

Alex put away the clothes he had and then watched a figure glide by his door. He looked out and was shocked to recognize the man. “Excuse me? Sir!” He called. The man stopped and turned with confusion. “You’re Aaron Burr, correct? I heard you were going here! I’m Alexander Hamilton, I was seeking the same course as you. I just wanted to know how you managed to graduate so early and get into another college so quickly? I mean if you don’t wanna tell me, a total stranger, that’s cool. I just really admire you.”

Burr smiled. “Great to meet you Mr. Hamilton. Can I buy you a drink? The bar isn’t too far and you seem to have a story I may want to hear.” Alex smiled and nodded, so the two walked. Alex talked the whole time and Burr simply smiled and nodded. Burr sometimes explained his life, but prefered to let Alex talk. They soon reached the Bar and Burr opened the door, suddenly freezing. “Of course they’re here,” He muttered.

Alex looked to the table Burr was glaring at and spotted three men laughing and joking. One looked over and grinned. He was buff and had a large blue band wrapped around his head. He waved the two over, and Burr sighed as he stormed over. Alex watched as all three started cracking jokes at him. Then one turned and Alex almost felt his heart skip a beat when he smiled. He was covered with freckles and had large curly hair, pulled up in a ponytail of sorts. “Hey Burr, who’s this?” He asked.

Burr looked over and smiled. “That would be Alexander Hamilton. He’s new. Oh and Laf, he’s got your room.”

The one nearest to Alex looked over and grinned. “Monsieur Hamilton, the prodigal roommate, great to meet you. My name is Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. Feel free to call me Lafayette.” His French accent was heavy and thick. He stuck out his hand to Alex with a smile on his face. Alex shook it and sat down, watching as Burr and the one who had waved them over start arguing. Lafayette rolled his eyes. “This one here is Hercules Mulligan, and the one who can’t seem to stop staring is John Laurens.”

John jumped and cleared his throat. “Nice to meet you.” He opened his mouth to say more but something by the door caught his eye. His eyes widened and he kicked Herc, pointing at the door. Herc gasped and tapped Laf, turning his head. Alex looked over and saw a tall man standing there in an army outfit. He looked at Lafayette, who had covered his mouth and he noticed tears forming. Laf stood and ran over to the man by the door, the two wrapping their arms around each other. “Who would have thought Washington would have come back so soon.” John whispered with a grin.

Alex was confused. “Who?”

Burr, Herc, and John looked over and grinned. Burr and John nodded at Herc who cleared his throat. “Long ago a young french immigrant named Lafayette entered America. He had finally gotten his papers and was finally a legal American citizen. He was walking around Washington D.C. when he stumbled upon a man standing outside a shop. Lafayette was blown away by this man’s attractiveness and used his ‘assets’ to his best ability. It worked. The man’s name was George Washington and the two became inseparable. Then Lafayette was to go away to Princeton and George was to serve in the army. Lafayette was alone for a year, missing his beloved George. On this night, his love returned.” Herc bowed and was applauded by John and Burr, who were also in hysterics.

Alex smiled. “So they’ve been together for a while?”

Herc nodded. “A good year and a half now. I think they planned to get married soon as well, with Washington being away so much.” Alex smiled and watched the two, trying to make out what they were saying. “Well Burr and I should be heading back.”

Burr looked offended. “Since when did you decide when we go to our dorm?” Herc grinned and picked up Burr bridal style and walked off.

Alex turned to John who was once again staring. Alex felt his cheeks burning up and felt relieved when Lafayette started walking over. “Alex, shall we head to the dorm? My beloved has to leave and I don’t trust John with you alone.” John looked offended for a second, but looked hurt as Alex nodded. “Let's go Monsieur.” The two walked off, and as Alex approached the door he turned to see John waving with a grin.  
***  
Alex followed Lafayette into their room. 537. “The flags make sense now.” Alexander remarked.

Lafayette laughed. “Once a Frenchman, always a Frenchman.”

Alex nodded. “I’m quite fluent in French as well.”

“Oh vraiment ami?” Lafayette sat on his bed, raising an eyebrow and smirking. He had assumed he’d caught Alexander in a lie.

Alexander laughed. “Oh vous pouvez parier qu'il est vrai . J'ai passé de nombreuses années d'apprentissage et je suis très fier de mes progrès” Lafayette mocked Alexander before laughing, and throwing himself under his covers and shutting his eyes. Alex got under his covers and laid down. He shut his eyes and was shocked that the first image that came to his mind was John’s face. Covered from head to toe in freckles, wide-eyed, and a smile that made Alex smile even now. He felt himself drifting to sleep, a gentle blush on his cheeks.


	2. The Schuyler Party

Alexander Hamilton was most definitely a very smart man. It had only been the first week and he found most of his teachers were proud of him. He was, in fact, the smartest in his business class. Until Angelica Schuyler arrived. She walked in on the second week, seating herself in the very front right beside Alex. She immediately rose up to Alex’s level in brains and had Alex not had A+’s, she would have easily beat him. She never spoke unless it was to the teacher and never showed interest to making friends.

Alexander had started giving up on trying to make friends with her until she spoke to him on a windy friday. They were both early, having a three-hour off period before the class. “So Alexander, you clearly have an amazing amount of brains. Why hang around those four dummies?” She sat in her chair and crossed her arms, her wavy brown hair sitting delicately on her shoulder.

Alex was a bit taken aback. She had said no words to him for a whole week and then the first time she does, it’s to insult his friends. He laughed and sat down, almost mimicking her by crossing his arms as well. “Because they’re fun? Who do you have for friends, if you do have any that is.”

Angelica rolled her eyes. “I have my two sisters, Eliza and Peggy, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, and Maria Reynolds. All smart people, with bright futures. Your four friends don’t seem like they’ll be going anywhere soon. But you, you’re already going amazing places.” 

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Odd. I’ve never heard of these people. Perhaps you’ll have to introduce me sometime.”

Angelica watched as the rest of the class filed in. “Perhaps I will.”

***

Angelica left the class swiftly, growing quite exhausted and needing her beloved sisters and friends to pump her energy up. She made it to the courtyard in record time, while wearing heels none the less, and sat at a table by her group. Madison was braiding Jefferson’s mess he called hair, Eliza and Maria were flirting per usual, and Peggy was daydreaming. As she sat they all looked over and stared as she slammed down her head and groaned. “Angie you feeling okay? You haven’t taken a single break since we arrived, and I don’t see you get much sleep.” Peggy said with a worried tone.

Angelica looked up at her sister and a smile formed on her face. “I’m fine. Business was just a lot of work today. I decided to talk to Alexander, that boy I told you about, and now he won’t shut up. I don’t get how Burr deals with him.” She pulled her shirt down a bit, making the words ‘Work’ more readable.

Jefferson shrugged. “He’s friends with Hercules Mulligan, perhaps Burr is just forced to deal with him.”

Madison nodded, still dealing with Jefferson’s hair. “You could invite them to your next party? Might be a good opportunity to learn that and introduce us to him.”

Eliza and Peggy nodded. Maria sat silently applying more makeup. Jefferson and Madison whispered things to each other about some girl in the distance. “I guess I might as well. Alex seems like a sweet kid, just talks a lot. I’ll get everything planned tonight and invite him tomorrow. He’ll be forced to go the moment he tells his friends, because they know that if you skip a Schuyler party with an invite from me, you lose all respect from anyone ever. Just ask John Adams” She stood and skipped off to her dorm, already planning in her head.

***  
“You aren’t going to a Schuyler party? Even after Angelica invited you herself?” Alexander shrugged. He wasn’t interested in parties or Angelica. But apparently Lafayette was. “Alexander, mon ami, if you don’t go to this party you will lose the respect of everyone! Even me!” 

Alex sighed. “Fine, fine. I will go to so people know I showed up. I may stay for a little while but then I must come back. I have an assignment due by tomorrow.” He stood and grabbed his jacket, watching and Lafayette ran down the halls and gathered the others excitedly. Laurens exited his room with as much, if not more, excitement as Laf. Alex couldn’t help but keep staring at Laurens. Two and a half weeks and he couldn’t get over Laurens.

Alex, Laurens, Laf, Mulligan, and Burr showed up to the Schuyler house about half an hour after it had started, and as soon as they walked onto the porch, Laf and Laurens ran inside. Burr and Mulligan slowly entered with a laugh and Alexander followed behind carefully. When Alex entered he was taken aback at how almost childlike everything was. There were people playing seven minutes in heaven, and a group with apples to apples open. Alex saw no alcohol out or drugs. This seemed a lot more like a Middle School birthday party. Alex was glancing around and he spotted Angelica walking over. “Alex! You’ve arrived!”

He smiled. “Yes I have arrived. You know when Lafayette was making a big deal of this I didn’t expect this level of tame.”

Angelica rolled her eyes. “I will have you know everyone loves my parties. I think it’s because it’s such a free environment people confess love to each other. I’m basically a matchmaker with this things. Hell, I got Burr and Mulligan together by making them play Go Fish.” She and Alex laughed together for a while. “Now come on, I said I would introduce you to my friends.” She grabbed Alexander by the hand and dragged him to the kitchen’s bar.

Alex observed as Angelica went over each and every name. Alex could tell they weren’t interested in meeting him, seeing as Peggy was staring at some girl, Maria and Eliza were staring at each other, and Jefferson was busy telling Madison something about the importance of rolling chairs.

Jefferson glanced over and grinned. “Angie, dear, would you mind getting me something fun to do? I’m exquisitely bored.” He had not yet seemed to acknowledge Alexander. Alexander, was fine with this. Right off the bat he didn’t like Jefferson.

“Excuse you?” Madison said in a jokingly offended tone. “I am sitting right here. If you wanted something fun to do you could have asked.” Everyone but Alex laughed, and Alex decided to walk off just as Jefferson and Madison got into a playful shoving fight. 

Alex looked around for his friends, noticing Laurens sneak around down the hall and outside the door that lead to the backyard. Alex shuffled after and saw Laurens climb a tree and simply sit, staring into the world. Alexander knew this was his chance. He was not throwing away his shot. He stepped outside, and gently walked toward the tree.


	3. Something Wonderful

Alexander Hamilton was not a coward. Anyone who gave him a challenge learned that, and he wasn’t about to be a coward now. Alexander made sure his presence was known before he asked, “Mind if I join you?” He could feel a blush creeping onto his face as Laurens turned his head. Laurens smiled and nodded, helping Alex up onto the branch he sat on.

Alex looked up to the stars and felt his breath was taken away. The night was perfectly clear and the moon was full, and giant. “Amazing isn't it? Every time Angie invites me to one of these things I come out here.” Alex almost didn’t hear Laurens when he whispered. Alex smiled and looked at the grass, sporting a familiar glow under the grass. He lowered himself to the ground, hitting the grass hard, and causing a swarm of fireflies to jut from the ground and into the air. Laurens’ smile became even wider as he jumped from the tree. “How did you know they would do that?”

Alex shrugged. “My mom taught me. See before we were quiet and stepped lightly. So they were dim and quiet. But some still glowed under the grass, so the moment I made a commotion, they flew up and flashed in a panic to regroup.” He was almost to distracted to notice Laurens staring at him. He turned and locked gazes with Laurens, heart pounded.

Laurens held out his hands. “May I have this dance?” Alex cautiously nodded and placed his hand in the other’s, being yanked into a tight stance. The two spun in circles, their awkwardness eventually draining away and they started goofing around and laughing, attempting the waltz to their best ability. Eventually their feet tangled and they collapsed to the ground beside each other, laughing. Alex sat up and helped Laurens sit up beside him, their hands locking and Alex resting his head on Laurens’ shoulder.   
***  
The two stayed in the yard almost the whole night, until Alex felt himself being dragged back into the house by an overly eager Angelica and Lafayette. The two were bouncing around the living room with giant grins, talking almost complete gibberish. Alex couldn’t help but laugh at them. “Are you going to ask anything or just prance around like idiots?” 

Lafayette froze and flopped down in front of Alex. “Tell us everything! How long? Are you official? Can I tell everyone I know?” Angelica laughed and sat beside Laf, crossing her legs.

Alex shrugged. “I don't know. I guess I’ve liked him since I got here. And we haven't really talked so we’re not technically dating and I don't know if it would be wise to tell everyone right now. Maybe just Herc and Burr for now.” He could tell a blush was rushing up his cheeks just from the looks Laf and Angelica were giving. “If it does become official then we’ll tell but I’d rather keep it quiet at first.”

A noise from the hall sounded and Laurens stumbled awkwardly into the room, smiling. He looked at Alex with a sly grin. “Tomorrow, 1:40, StarBucks right off campus. See you then.” He opened the front door and left with a flash, leaving Alex in a blushy and flustered mess, screaming into Angelica’s pillow.

Laf laughed and and picked Alex up, pulling the pillow away and helping him out the door. They waved their goodbyes to Angelica and walked down the sidewalk, enjoying the cool night air. Alex turned to Lafayette and sighed. “I was told you used your ‘assets’ to get Washington but I don’t understand, what assets? Also why do you and him work so well if you’re always apart? And-”

“One question at a time mon ami.” Lafayette interrupted with a laugh.

“Sorry but really, I wanna know.” Alexander could feel his nerves rising as he asked these questions.

Lafayette blushed as he started telling the story. “Well I don’t know what anyone means by assets. I’m assuming they mean my body and yeah, sure, I enjoy being skinny but I don’t knowingly use that to my advantage. But I did speak quite a bit of French on our first date accidentally.” He took another breath and continued on. “We work pretty well together I guess because we like each other. A lot. I can’t imagine my life without George, thank God he isn’t actually fighting ever.”

Alex nodded in understanding. “What other couples should I know about? I mean everyone here seems to know everyone but me and it might be nice to be in the loop of things for once.”

Laf nudged Alex’s shoulder with his own. “I mean by all logic it's only fair. You know about Herc and Aaron. There’s also Thomas and James, those two have been together since they met in sixth grade. Maria and Eliza adore each other but God knows when they’ll actually start dating. Peggy has a thing for this girl named Theodosia but she’s too shy. Angelica is aroace, and it's great to watch everyone flirt with her. George the third and Samuel are dating but they haven't been around much so you haven't met them. And John Adams and Charles Lee are fucking but aren't official.”

Alex’s head was spinning as they walked into the dorm’s front doors and up the stairs. “So how long has everything been going on?”

“God um… Well most everyone I mentioned has known each other their whole lives. I met them junior year of high school. Only a year before I met my beloved George.” Laf unlocked their room’s door and they walked through, laying on their beds. Laf propped himself up on his right elbow, looking over at Alex. “You best get some rest, you’ve got a date with Laurens and with that boy a ‘calm coffee shop date’ will often mean two hours of tree climbing.”

Alex laughed and laid back on his pillow. He pulled his blanket forward on top of him and he gently shut his eyes, dreaming of every possible way his date tomorrow would go amazingly or terribly. He didn’t get too much sleep.


	4. So good and so real

Alexander Hamilton writes. He loves writing. In English everyone always asks him how he writes so quickly and so often. Yet today Alex was distant and distracted. He couldn’t stop doodling cheesy hearts and humming to himself. English was his class right before his three hour off-period, and his date. He had spent the whole class ignoring everyone until the teachers released everyone and he booked it. 1:30. He could drive but it was a five minute walk, and it was nice out. He threw his books in his hand-me-down car and took a deep breath. After two weeks of awkward glances and dreams, he was finally getting a date with John Laurens. He started off toward the direction of the nearest Starbucks, his stomach doing flips with every step he took.

The building came into view and Alex spotted John standing by the door. He skipped over a little faster and grinned. “Hey.” He wanted to say more, normally he would, but right now he couldn’t find the words.

“Hey.” John passed Alex one of the two cups he was holding in his hands, taking Alex’s arm in his own and walking farther down the sidewalk.

Alex took a sip and felt curiosity rising. “How’d you know I get the blonde?”

“I have people.” John shivered a little and pushed himself closer to Alex.

Alex knew that ‘people’ meant Lafayette trying to hard to make this work. Alex didn’t mind, he thought it was sweet that John took effort to find out what he ordered. “So what exactly do you have planned, seeing as we didn’t sit down in the Starbucks and we’re still walking.”

John rolled his eyes with a laugh. “There’s a big field out here. I thought it might be nice to just go and relax. Talk about ourselves and all that other sappy stuff.”

Alex took another sip of his coffee, walking on beside John until a large field came into view. He spotted two people, Jefferson and Madison, sitting at a table. John tensed up beside Alex. “What the fuck are they doing here,” he muttered. John carefully kept walking, avoiding the two to his best ability, but they had already noticed him and were walking over.  
“Well, well, well James look who decided to show up on our turf yet again.” Thomas said as he sauntered over with a smirk. “So John, you’ve already moved on? I’m hurt honestly.” He then turned and looked at Alex. “Especially about the fact that you chose a scrawny nerd.” 

Alex hid behind John, only glancing up for but a moment as James spoke. “Thomas please, lets get going.”

Thomas huffed. “I’m just having a little fun. Besides I said I was sorry and it wouldn’t happen again, so can’t you just let me have this moment?”

“Sorry won’t change what you did Thomas, now I’m heading back to campus.” With that James started walking away. Thomas looked confused for a second before letting out an angry sigh, running after James.

John quickly shook off the meeting and sat at the nearest table, Alex sitting opposite of him. “What was that about?” Alex asked without realizing how forward it sounded.

John sighed. “Around the middle of my senior year in highschool my dad got moved across the country so I had to switch schools. I met Thomas and I guess I liked him and apparently he liked me. We started dating, if you could call it that, and I found out about three months into it that he was dating James. Apparently everyone just assumed they broke up so they never told me what was happening.”

Alex was taken aback. “Oh...weird. When I was talking to them at Angelica’s party they seemed so...happy. Like nothing bad happened.”

 

John laughed. “Yeah well that’s how Thomas always is. James just acts like it when he really wants to make things right. But I know the truth. James should just dump his ass. But hey enough about my stupid past. What about you? What was your life like before college.”

Alex let out a breathy laugh. “Oh god where to begin? I basically grew up an orphan, had to give myself an education, and didn’t do much until after this huge hurricane hit and I wrote this poem thingy and apparently everyone loved it so they saved money over the course of two years to send me here. That’s it really.”

John’s eyes were wide. “That’s it? Wow I didn’t know you were so humble.” He smiled warmly and rested his head in one of his hands, his other hand drumming his fingers on the table. Alex remembered that smile from the night they met. A smile that made Alex’s heart melt every time he saw it. It also made him freeze up and forget the world. He had to admit, it was nice. “Alexander, hello?” John’s voice snapped Alex back to reality.

“Hm? Oh yeah sorry just...thinking. Happens a lot.” He coughed awkwardly, feeling his face heat up.

John laughed. “Don’t worry, Aaron does the same thing. I’m used to it. Though I don’t think he likes me very much, so he never responds when I try and get him out of it.”

Alex looked confused. “How could he not like you. I mean what’s not to like? You’ve got a great personality, a really sweet laugh, the best smile I’ve ever seen, really sparkly eyes and-” Alex froze up as he saw the dumbfounded look on John’s face. “I-I mean-”

“No it’s fine.” John laughed a little. “You’re not too bad looking yourself Alexander.” His phone let out a low ringing sound and he pulled it from his pocket and answered it, being greeted with Lafayette’s rushed voice. Lafayette finished his sentence and hung up, leaving John with a sly smirk. “Alex have you had the honor of meeting the ‘king squad’ of the campus yet?” Alex shook his head. “Oh God this is perfect. They’re having this stupid meeting in the middle of the quad and these are the best to watch. Wanna come? We’ve got two hours to kill and I’ve seen these go on all day.”

Alex simply nodded and stood, following John as they walked to campus. They walked around the corner of a building and entered the quad, and Alex immediately felt stressed just seeing the large crowd that was gathered. “Here, let’s sit with the others.” John led Alex to a bench where Lafayette, Hercules, and Aaron were sitting. Alex felt less stressed, and realized where they sat they had a perfect view of what the crowd was gathering around.

On a small blue box stood a decently sized boy holding a rolled up piece of paper. To his left was another boy, wearing what seemed like a king’s crown and a red cape lined with fur. To the right were two guys, both with black hair and scanning the crowd with a blank expression. Alex turned to John and asked, “Who are they?”

John grinned. “The one on the box is Samuel Seabury, the two on his right are Charles Lee and John Adams. The one on his left is ‘King’ George the Third.”

Alex was about to ask more questions when Samuel cleared his throat and unrolled the paper. “Hear Ye! Hear Ye! Your king has new demands!” Alex could hear the British accent so clearly and sat up a bit straighter. This should be fun.


End file.
